bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Portal
Episode 4 of LEGO BIONICLE: The Journey to One. The Toa and Ekimu immediately go after Umarak to stop him from summoning Makuta back to their world. Destinies are fufilled, evil is stopped and the Toa return to where they came from. Plot Ekimu and the Toa slowly make their way to the portal in the Region of Stone. Ekimu starts telling them the legend of himself and Makuta that explains why Makuta was so jealous of his brother and was hungry for power. The Toa are shocked to hear what happened and continue their journey. The Toa quickly catch up to Umarak and see that he has collected all the pieces from the forbidden mask that he'll use to bring Makuta back to Okoto. The Toa discuss how they have an element of surprise when suddenly Umarak comes behind them and attacks them. Umarak summons the elemental beasts come to hold off the Toa while he runs to the top of the mountain where the portal is. Pohatu gets super mad and uses an explosion of stone to defeat all the beasts. The Toa and Ekimu run after Umarak and try to stop him from reaching the top. They fail and Umarak continues climbing. Umarak reaches the top and places the broken mask fragments around the portal, but the Toa try to stop him. Umarak defeats the Toa, trapping them in shadows, but Ekimu comes and merges with Agil, emitting a massive light that defeats the shadow, weakens Umarak. Ekimu, having lost his enhanced armor, turns back to his normal self. Both he and Umarak are weakened, and Gali steals a fragment of the broken mask from Umarak. While she's on her way back to the Toa, the dark portal traps her, drags her soul to the Shadow Realm and Gali's body is dropped to the floor. The terrified Toa seek for the bright side and say that Gali is smart and that she will find a way out of there. At the Shadow Realm, Gali's soul is hiding from Makuta and his minions that are Skull Warriors and Villagers as they pass through a path to Makuta's throne. Makuta speaks of true power and stopping the Toa from having their powers as Gali secretly sneaks behind him and his minions into a secret room where the full prophecy is written on the wall. From the day they arrived, to finding their masks and creatures and to the exact moment when Gali got sucked in the Shadow Realm. Gali finds out what will happen after the battle and runs to the place where she got sucked in the first place so she can escape. Back at the black crater, Umarak is fully taken over by Makuta and used as the final fragment for the portal to be opened. Umarak gets sucked into the portal and Makuta begins to come out of it. The Toa are all shocked, but Ekimu says it is all part of the prophecy. Gali comes out of the realm and tells them that she knows how they can stop Makuta from entering their world. Tahu and the others question how she knows while she responds that she and Ekimu know. Ekimu then speaks how it was all foretold and that what happens now is their destiny. Gali uses her elemental power and strikes Makuta making him weak, telling the others that it is the final thing they would do. The other Toa join her and use their elemental powers. They recite "For Duty, For Unity, For Destiny!" while they weaken Makuta. Finally, Makuta is sent back to the Shadow Realm, and the Toa come back to the stars from where they came. The episode ends with Izotor finishing the Bionicle Legend to the rest of the Okotans and how they will summon the Toa back once they are needed. "This was the Legend of Bionicle," he finishes, saying that the Toa would return whenever the island needs heroes. Official Description At the Black Crater, the Toa discover their true destiny as they take on the Destroyer and Makuta in a final showdown. Gallery The Dark Portal 2.png| The Dark Portal 3.png| The Dark Portal 4.png| The Dark Portal 5.png| The Dark Portal 6.png| The Dark Portal 7.png| The Dark Portal 8.png| The Dark Portal 9.png| The Dark Portal 10.png| The Dark Portal 11.png| The Dark Portal 12.png| The Dark Portal 13.png| The Dark Portal 14.png| The Dark Portal 15.png| The Dark Portal 16.png| The Dark Portal 17.png| The Dark Portal 18.png| The Dark Portal 19.png| The Dark Portal 20.png| The Dark Portal 21.png| The Dark Portal 22.png| The Dark Portal 23.png| The Dark Portal 24.png| The Dark Portal 25.png| The Dark Portal 26.png| The Dark Portal 27.png| The Dark Portal 28.png| The Dark Portal 29.png| The Dark Portal 30.png| The Dark Portal 31.png| The Dark Portal 32.png| The Dark Portal 33.png| The Dark Portal 34.png| The Dark Portal 35.png| The Dark Portal 36.png| The Dark Portal 37.png| The Dark Portal 38.png| The Dark Portal 39.png| The Dark Portal 40.png| The Dark Portal 41.png| The Dark Portal 42.png| The Dark Portal 43.png| The Dark Portal 44.png| The Dark Portal 45.png| The Dark Portal 46.png| The Dark Portal 47.png| The Dark Portal 48.png| The Dark Portal 49.png| The Dark Portal 50.png| The Dark Portal 51.png| The Dark Portal 52.png| The Dark Portal 53.png| The Dark Portal 54.png| The Dark Portal 55.png| The Dark Portal 56.png| The Dark Portal 57.png| The Dark Portal 58.png| The Dark Portal 59.png| The Dark Portal 60.png| The Dark Portal 61.png| The Dark Portal 62.png| The Dark Portal 63.png| The Dark Portal 64.png| The Dark Portal 65.png| The Dark Portal 66.png| The Dark Portal 67.png| The Dark Portal 68.png| The Dark Portal 69.png| The Dark Portal 70.png| The Dark Portal 71.png| The Dark Portal 72.png| The Dark Portal 73.png| The Dark Portal 74.png| The Dark Portal 75.png| The Dark Portal 76.png| The Dark Portal 77.png| The Dark Portal 78.png| The Dark Portal 79.png| The Dark Portal 80.png| The Dark Portal 81.png| The Dark Portal 82.png| The Dark Portal 83.png| The Dark Portal 84.png| The Dark Portal 85.png| The Dark Portal 86.png| The Dark Portal 87.png| The Dark Portal 88.png| The Dark Portal 89.png| The Dark Portal 90.png| The Dark Portal 91.png| The Dark Portal 92.png| The Dark Portal 93.png| The Dark Portal 94.png| The Dark Portal 95.png| The Dark Portal 96.png| The Dark Portal 97.png| The Dark Portal 98.png| The Dark Portal 99.png| The Dark Portal 100.png| The Dark Portal 101.png| The Dark Portal 102.png| The Dark Portal 103.png| The Dark Portal 104.png| The Dark Portal 105.png| The Dark Portal 106.png| The Dark Portal 107.png| The Dark Portal 108.png| The Dark Portal 109.png| The Dark Portal 110.png| The Dark Portal 111.png| The Dark Portal 112.png| The Dark Portal 113.png| The Dark Portal 114.png| The Dark Portal 115.png| The Dark Portal 116.png| The Dark Portal 117.png| The Dark Portal 118.png| The Dark Portal 119.png| The Dark Portal 120.png| The Dark Portal 121.png| The Dark Portal 122.png| The Dark Portal 123.png| The Dark Portal 124.png| The Dark Portal 125.png| The Dark Portal 126.png| The Dark Portal 127.png| The Dark Portal 128.png| The Dark Portal 129.png| The Dark Portal 130.png| The Dark Portal 131.png| The Dark Portal 132.png| The Dark Portal 133.png| The Dark Portal 134.png| The Dark Portal 135.png| The Dark Portal 136.png| The Dark Portal 137.png| The Dark Portal 138.png| The Dark Portal 139.png| The Dark Portal 140.png| The Dark Portal 141.png| The Dark Portal 142.png| The Dark Portal 143.png| The Dark Portal 144.png| The Dark Portal 145.png| The Dark Portal 146.png| The Dark Portal 148.png| The Dark Portal 149.png| The Dark Portal 150.png| The Dark Portal 151.png| The Dark Portal 152.png| The Dark Portal 153.png| The Dark Portal 154.png| The Dark Portal 155.png| The Dark Portal 156.png| The Dark Portal 157.png| The Dark Portal 158.png| Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Okoto Category:Reboot